Opinions
by Yondaime-dono
Summary: Massive Revision! Originally a ShikaIno oneshot...now an expanded group of opinions...including Jiraiya and Kyuubi's opinions of Naruto, and SasuSaku from their eyes...
1. Shika : The Other Half

Just a quickie two-shot I did...did one then the other 2 hours later. Note the chapters are named after who they're about...not who's talking.

---------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Shikamaru : The Other Half**

I've known him for years. Or at least I thought I did.

Ever since we were 4, we've been acquaintances. The Yamanakas and the Naras have worked with each other on many occasions. So it wasn't a big surprise that father would introduce me to this boy at such an early age. Both families wanted us to be close; it would make for "another perfect team of shinobi" later on. I didn't see why...he slept through class and always gave half-effort...he spent more time watching the clouds than learning his techniques.

He was always so...uninterested. He distanced himself from everything, too bored with life to engage himself in it. I'm the exact opposite way, so it surprised me that I could even stand being around him. He didn't understand most of the things I talk about on a regular basis...no, he didn't _care_ about anything I talked about on a regular basis. But...he still bothered to listen. Still, a guy who trudges through life instead of running through it...he'll never be anything special. I could manipulate him into doing whatever I wanted by just bothering him enough.

But the last year has changed all that. Now that we've been on the same team, I know the other half...what he tends to hide from others for some reason. His intelligence is amazing (when you can get through his thick skull to turn his brain on). He knows his techniques well, and he's a great planner. And now that he's a chuunin...other people see his skill. Funny how things change so quickly...

It's scary, really. Suddenly, he gets motivated about things, and all this...will comes out of nowhere. When he gets hot about something, he backs up his friends, and uses his abilities to the limit. _He even stands up straight, without his hands on his hips._ It just...doesn't seem like Shikamaru anymore. This new guy is 1000 times cooler than Shikamaru ever was!

But...when things are peaceful, he is too. He still sits and watches the clouds. He doesn't get loud...he doesn't waste movement. It's like...that silent type of strength-the kind that always passes the test of time. The strength that can fight endlessly for what it believes in yet still appreciate the peace to the fullest. I envy that in him.

He's actually kind of cute when he's motivated...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A silent stare into the clouds   
Confirms the truth as clear as day  
  
Peace is always better for the mind  
Small wars are not worth fighting  
  
Only allow those things that have meaning  
To cause you trouble...  
  
...Or else your life will be an endless war.  



	2. Ino : Holding Back

Here's the 2nd one...from Shika's POV.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Ino : Holding Back**

She's the only girl I even claim to know.

Of course, father introduced us when we were 4. It was far too troublesome for me to go out of my way to meet her, of course. He kept mumbling something about 'Ino-Shika-Cho', but I didn't really pay attention. Once I had met her though, we just clicked. Sort of.

She talked about girl stuff too much with me. Like I cared about that kind of thing. But, it would be a total pain to shut her up once she got started, so I mostly let her run on. And plus, what else would we talk about? Boys don't have **stuff**. She was manipulative, and could be totally annoying and loud at times. I couldn't stand having her stand over me as I watched the clouds, bothering me about something and blocking my view...

When we were 8, she brought up Sasuke, her new crush. Heck, every girl in the class brought up Sasuke. I don't know what they see in him...arrogant and cocky, and not talking to a single one of them. Of course, I didn't see the point anyway. But, she was definitely the _most_ vocal about her crush on the Uchiha boy. And I apparently was chosen to be her vocal diary. How annoying...

It was when I was about 12 that I really started to notice her. At first, I thought I'd hint at it. But by then, I'd heard about Sasuke for 4 years. I've learned from shogi that you don't try a strategy that you know doesn't work. It's a thousand times more painful to lose when you saw it coming. And, after listening to her Sasuke rant as I was thinking, I made a decision. Even if you tried, it's a losing battle. You're not as skilled as he is...and on top of that you're not even cute. It's a pointless waste of time to go after a girl that cute and that confident in herself from where you stand.

That's why I never tried, or even hinted, at anything. No point in pursuing in a race you're 4 years behind on. Something in me noted that she would not do the same thing in my shoes...I promptly ignored that part of myself.

Still, even if I vowed not to act, I couldn't help but notice. She has that brash confidence that I'd never be able to muster in myself. She takes pride in everything (take for instance, the way she keeps her appearance tip-top as much as possible). She may be loud and boastful, but-I'll admit it-every now and then I do envy how she takes life head on every moment of the day. I might be able to do that, but I don't see a point in bothering. But, she creates a lot of the problems she has...she just pays too much attention to detail in things that don't demand it. If it's shogi, or a life-or-death mission, I understand; if it's a flower arrangement and you're missing a nice accent...I can't possibly get it, I suppose. I'm glad she doesn't expect me to get it at least.

Then again, maybe that's what I see in her. Her ability to pay close attention to detail in life...she's a good guiding force. A strong one at that...she's a lot like my mom...always pushing my father or myself to do something. It's a real pain in the...

We're two of the same type, her and me...both of us have family hand-me-down jutsus that aren't worth anything alone. But if you put Chouji and us together, suddenly you've got a combo that ranks among the best. So, she's good to have around.

Not to mention she's drop-dead gorgeous...

----------------------------------------------  
Blue eyes as bright as the sky looked forward  
Glaring pupils reflecting their focus,  
Their strength-founded long ago.  
  
No opponent is too big, nor friend too small  
To separate the wounded from their aid.  
  
Those eyes will never see the ground  
For they aim for the stars...  
And face the world.  



	3. Naruto : The Unbreakable Glass

my first fic had like 3 reviewers for a good while,I wasn't expecting so much response so fast. I guess I know what makes most readers tick now...**_pre-teen romance???_** :P 

On that note, sorry to the reviewers who had hoped I'd keep going on the Ino-Shika arc…but I've already got two big fanfics I'm working on so I don't want to start a third one involving romance (by far the hardest thing to write). This one was really just something I wrote off the top of my head…I had no intention of keeping it going…but what I WILL do is maybe write some more like these…make a series out of it.

Take for instance, here's one for Naruto, coming from the potent liquid in the container…

**Naruto: The Unbreakable Glass**

Of course I hated him. I had absolutely no reason not to.

The man who had the audacity to face me in open combat wasn't an ordinary fellow. I realize that now, and if I had known then what I do now, perhaps I would not have come to the conclusion I did about the human race. Yet until that point, they crossed me as oblivious…as one-dimensional crickets that thought they owned the world. It angered me…to know they didn't think I existed.And after stewing on it, I used that anger.

That's why I'm here now. Trapped within a child. I can't escape this prison any more than the boy can escape me. We are locked in a permanent embrace that I'm sure neither of us appreciates. I tried to eat him once…his body tried to absorb me in counter. Never again have I been that bold.

Once I calmed from the initial shock of what the Yondaime Hokage had done to me, I realized that I had limited abilities here…I couldn't get out, obviously, but I had been privileged to see the world from _his _eyes. I watched him grow from a runt to a boy, becoming a ninja. I've interpreted a bit of the human's language…I recognize that most of the folks around him despise him because of me. I wasn't used to this human mindset at all, however.

Understand that I am Kyuubi…a kitsune youkai. There isn't very much in life that I had not had total control and domination of. Yet, I could _feel _his feelings around me…invading my space…in my mind, whether I wanted them to be there or not. It was greatly frustrating to have so much around me that I couldn't manipulate or understand. I felt...like a wall of glass was right in front of me...that I for some reason couldn't break.

As he grew older, his emotions poured into me more and more. In return, I was able to leak my chakra out into him in times where he was that emotional. I began to understand him a bit more…physically and mentally. _He's a trivial one-dimensional liege…all he knows is he wishes to be Hokage. I can manipulate his emotions fairly easily. Maybe one day I'd know enough to find my way out._

And then, things changed. The kid changed.

I never thought he'd have the **audacity** to do what he did. He actually came willingly—much like his father had—and faced his inner demon.

-grin-

And then he even had the nerve to demand my chakra for himself. It was quite amusing, to say the least.

But, then again, it had become clear to me that any damage done to this boy as my container would probably end in my spirit being torn apart. That was a lose-lose situation for the both of us. Besides…what would **_I _**do with my chakra **here**? I could spare a bit to get us out of a fix.

After his will left from directly in front of my face, I pondered it a bit more. It seemed that the boy made of glass had a solid iron will. I could not help but smile. Sitting for an eternity within a boy could have been a very dull way to live…if it were any other kid but this one. This runt is mischievous, and fights with his back to the wall like an animal—on instinct. Yes, his teammates didn't like him. Yes, most of his village didn't respect him. But this one is too strong to let that hinder him.

I don't _like_ being stuck here in this prison…but at least that man made a nice arrangement for me…and perhaps I was too hard on this breed. At least two of them have gained my respect.

----------------------------------- 

The soft blue eyes of innocence  
Show behind your rough exterior.  
Snort all you want, but I know the real you.  
Within your smiling gesture I see him…  
Beyond the strong words and cockiness...  
Wrestling with his day-to-day activities…

Vulnerable. Afraid. Lonely. **Weak.**  
Your charades cannot fool me  
For I am **trapped **in your emotion.

And yet, my eyes are stunned by what emerges  
When trouble lurks around the corner.  
Balled fists, focused pupils,  
Confidence blaring from an open commitment to fight.

The enemy stands proud, and yet you stand  
Unwilling to turn back without battle.  
Such is your strength, little one…  
That it fells the mightiest warlord…  
And turns the hearts of the small and large.


	4. Kyuubi : The Beast Within

Presenting yet another point of view...we talked to the gasoline before...now we talk to the jar...

**Kyuubi : The beast held within**

In a lot of ways, I've always felt damned from the moment of my birth. Before I was even old enough to do much of anything, I was aware of the fact that I didn't feel loved.

The stares some people gave me made me feel worthless…as if I was in the way and nothing more. Some others looked at me with hatred. Then there was another look I couldn't quite name. For years I couldn't figure out why it seemed like everything that could possibly go wrong for me did.

After a while, you learn to let go of such things…and just learn to deal with the truth. That's what I'd done for so long…I'd stopped asking why I was hated and just decided I would deal with it. If these folks thought I'd never be a good ninja, I would prove them wrong…I'd be a **_great ninja_**…the best Hokage Konohagakure ever had! That'll teach them for insulting me…

That was my drive for becoming a ninja…well, that and I eventually was going to have to pay for this apartment, I'd assume. Someone was being nice enough to let me stay there, but I never got to see the real owner of the place and discuss a bill for…oh…say…the last 8 years? Living alone might be one of the few things that kept me sane…it got me away from the hatred…and all the looks I didn't understand.

Then in one day my entire world turned upside down. The day I became a ninja was the day I learned of _**it**_. I had always felt that something inside me was…foreign. As though there was some other creature within me, pulling at my emotions. Now I knew the truth. People didn't hate me because of anything I'd done…they hated me for the accursed kitsune sealed within me…Kyuubi. People hated me for the fact that I was a cage--a cage many of them believed should simply be destroyed to end the fox's life.

It wasn't until I knew about the kitsune within me that I noticed the 3rd strange look I had been getting. I recognized it plainly now…it was **_fear._**

Darn fox. It's the reason for most of the crap that happened in my life. The reason I have no real friends…their parents know even if they don't. Darn it…the reason I kept failing bunshin no jutsu. Kyuubi's chakra stopped me from being a good ninja for so long…I had more life force than I could ever effectively control, and it made my bunshins(clones) pathetic. **I hate it. **

But...no matter how much I tried to sell myself into hating it, I couldn't go that far. It hurt me, but I never would have learned to control my chakra at the academy anyway. I simply never put in the effort, so it's as much my fault as his.

That's another thing all this has taught me. No matter what, I won't allow myself to be a child of my circumstances. For that reason, I won't hate any of them...no matter how much they hate me. And…meh…I don't know enough about Kyuubi to hate it.

All those incidents with Haku and Orochimaru where I lost control…I could feel his chakra leaking out of me. That was one thing I'd learned over the years…if I was out of control, the fox had a way of making me worse. But then Ero-sennin flung me off of that cliff, and I was forced to use its chakra. That was the first time I consciously used it. I had to knock on the kitsune's front door and collect _rent…_

I don't think I'd ever been more scared in my life than that first time I came before Kyuubi's spirit, requesting aid. Thank goodness for the strength of whatever it is that holds the fox in me…it's unbelievable. That creature could tear me to shreds easily if it were free. But still…I never thought the thing would actually listen to me until I just went ahead and did it.

And just like that, everything changed again. The thing that was my crutch for years and years, ruining my life, is finally earning its rent. The chakra that had made me suck is on my side now. With the extra chakra, I can do things no one else is capable of yet…my stock's on the rise!

Don't get me wrong…if I could get this thing out of me I would do it in an instant. But…it feels weird to say this…it feels more like a teammate now than a barrier in front of me. And it's more trustworthy than Sasuke.

-------------------------------------- 

**_Molotov_**

9 tails and 9 whiskers…  
and hatred that pierces the soul  
a fierce beast assaults…  
in a way that no man can stand…  
lives and memories are lost…

The beast that once destroyed hope now lurks within…  
Acid and fire within a tainted container…  
A physical war turned mental  
The demon tries to break its container…  
The container, to crush the demon…

The world curses the union…  
yet each is damned to the other…  
Hatred slowly retreats   
and resignation sets in…

Soon, like a reflection in disturbed water…  
The will of the boy…and strength of the fox…  
Suddenly don't seem so different…  
Each smiles at the surprise…  
And the union finds its place…

Volatile and delicate…a boy of glass…  
A mighty demon and fiery spirit…  
Sealed with a rag of pent-up anger…  
And thrown at the greatest enemy…

What a fierce Molotov cocktail…


	5. Sakura : Avengers Don't Like Flowers

Wow....no reviews for the second set? Ouch...well we'll see if this one gets a nice look...  
Note : What follows is a fairly pessimistic outlook on one of the more common relationships on this site. Don't get me wrong...I like both of the characters (at least a bit), but I just...well...read and you'll see what I mean.

**Sakura : Avengers Don't Like Flowers.**

She annoys me to no end.

It wasn't so much the way she acts, or the fact that she has a crush on me that annoys me either. It was the fact that she liked me in the first place, despite knowing nothing about me. NOTHING. Every girl in my class was annoying for that same reason. They had nothing driving them...no will of their own. They only existed to fall madly in love with me or something. For a while it was cool knowing every girl drooled over me...after that they just became an unneccessary distraction.

But this one has been even more annoying. Maybe because I see her every day...she's on my team after all.

She's so weak...she recognizes her weakness too. Only thing is, instead of trying to rise to my level like Naruto has, she tries to pull me down to her level...or she just gives up. I HATE that in her...I'll never forget how she stalled me in the second genin test...willing to pull me down to stay near me. Or how she was willing to bail on the mission of protecting Tazuna-san in Water Country.

She thinks she understands me in some way that others don't...but none of them understand.

How could she understand? She's never experienced the pain of being alone. She doesn't know what it's like to pull herself up from the pits of despair, and fight life through the strength of her own will. She doesn't know how empty it feels to know that my entire life's goal is to gain revenge. And she'll never know, because she refuses to see. The way she talks about Naruto...it pains me, because it reminds me of that time...**and she's too blind to notice that I don't have parents.**

Listening to her does nothing but remind me of a life I gave up...by force. Of a happy family life that she has, and hopes to continue...of a life that was taken from me, and of a promise I made. That I would forsake that part of me...in order to avenge my blood...my clan. How can she understand the darkness I live in from her...cloud?

_She's **nothing** like me_, I tell myself. _And no matter what she says, she can **never** really like me._

And yet, every now and then, she has a moment. Defending the team when we couldn't defend ourselves in the Forest of Death. Standing up to Gaara to protect my prone body. Every now and then, she grows a will of her own...in the face of the most insurmountable odds. Always when I'm not around...

Someday, maybe she'll find grow that strength permanently. She'll blossom into a great ninja, and a beautiful woman. But that won't happen as long as she looks this way...revenge can't nurture a flower.

-------------------------------------------------------------- 

Everything in me wants to yell at you  
For the foolish games you play...

What self-inflicted genjutsu  
makes you think I'll live your way?

Your green eyes look with mock knowledge  
at something they cannot know...

Your fists ball in frustration  
at the strength they cannot grow....

If my Sharingan showed to you  
the things you could not see...

_You'd know that you can't train with heart  
while throwing yours at me..._

These arms...are not strong for hugs  
These eyes...for seeing tears...

Their purpose is to be the best...  
to help me face my fears...

If you can't see your own mistakes  
I'll be of little help...

The strength you think you see in me  
Is hiding in yourself.

The truth is that you can't give your heart  
to one who can't relate...

Your eyes can't communicate with love...  
to my red eyes of **hate**.

_Sakura...avengers don't like flowers...._


	6. Sasuke : Unrequited

Ok...in all truth I'm writing these just because anyway, but now I'm really starting to get curious...I haven't gotten any feedback, positive or negative, on this story since chapter 2...is anyone actually reading this? I'll keep writing just because this one gets me to reflect on the character relationships a lot...I just want to know if I have an audience.

**Sasuke: Unrequited **

At first, it was the idea I was in love with. Admittingly, I met him and liked him before anything else became a factor, but crushing on Sasuke wasn't just about him. I had been friends with Ino for a while, and I was just starting to get comfortable with the other girls around me. Everyone else told of their crushes; I'd look even weirder if I didn't feel the same way. Peer pressure has away of making us do things we normally wouldn't.

And of course, there was the motivation of what success would mean. Everyone knows that being the one and only of the most popular guy in the academy would mean a lot…it might even mean becoming the most popular girl! And considering that was a big thing to us, it made Sasuke all the more desirable.

But somewhere along the way, those things got lost in the past. Two separate things continued to motivate me to want him.

The first was my past with Ino. For as long as I'd known the blond-haired, smiling, flower-lover, I felt like I'd lived in her shadow. I was just "that other girl with Ino"—if even that. No one recognized me for who I was at all, and I was too shy to do anything about it. So in most things, I adopted her opinion, and her life.

Even with Sasuke. Once she told me about him for the first time, I was convinced that I liked him too. Admittingly, I'd never met him, but if he was the way Ino described him…unfortunately that created a rivalry between me and Ino that continues to this day.

A part of me is glad, because that finally pulled me out of her shadow…another part of me is hurt because it pulled me away from my best friend completely. Especially after I got on Sasuke's team.

Once that happened, the other part of me took control…my motivation wasn't about just beating Ino anymore. Once I met him face-to-face, and talked with him a bit, I knew. There's a part of me that really thinks he's awesome. He's the most talented boy I've ever met…able to face off with Kakashi-sensei one-on-one. He learns things so quickly, and his potential as a ninja is limitless.

Yet at the same time he's also the coldest boy I've ever met. Every step of the way, he's always been willing to leave us behind if he needed to in order to get ahead…and he calls himself an Avenger. It's almost as if he doesn't care about other people at all…like he's relied on his own strength for everything.

I wish I could do that…my strength just isn't strong though. I'm the smartest of our entire class, but my body doesn't match my brain…when I watch him or Naruto fight I wish it could be me doing so well. But instead, I'm barely able to hold a candle to either of them. It's so depressing…even Ino has her own special attack to use…I'm just your average shinobi wannabe…

Whenever I see him in danger I feel the strength within me rise…I won't let anyone hurt him while I'm around. And yet, at the same time, when I see him at his best, it just reminds me of how worthless I am.

Something within me yearns to know him better…but another part yells that it's hopeless. That he doesn't want to know me…I'm not his type…and no matter what I do I'll never be his type. I try to be nice, yet his coldness brushes me away time and time again. Sasuke…why do you try so hard to push me away? Can't you see what you put me through?

God…my heart beats faster whenever I look at him…I admire everything about him…I feel empty when he's not around…that's why I'm not willing to give up on him. Because if I did, it would be like letting go of a part of myself. Is this love?

One part of me is convinced it is…another part isn't sure what to think…why is it that my mind always seems to be divided in parts? Either way, I just hope that Sasuke can accept what I have to give...love or otherwise, I hope it's not always unrequited.

------------------------------------------------- 

Such an interesting couple…  
A boy whose heart is set on bringing death  
And the girl that wishes to share his life  
A boy whose eyes reflect the hate for everything—  
His somewhat-peaceful life, his brother, his weakness…  
And the girl whose life is a reflection of her love for him…

She is the image of everything  
He wants and cannot have…  
Family…peace…love…

Yet he must ignore her…  
Ignore his other desires…  
Until the goal is complete.  
A giver of death can't cling  
To the rest of his life.

Even if he does care… She can never know…  
That would only make her cling more.  
And what good is a grim reaper  
Who lives in a field of cherry blossoms?


	7. Naruto: Fun House Mirror

**Naruto: Fun House Mirror**

We met in the most odd of circumstances. I'd spotted him before he me, but I didn't really think much about it...I had other things on my mind. This was my normal time to do research for my stories, and I wasn't going to be interrupted.

But, somehow in the midst of avoiding an interruption, I'd gained a far worse one...a far more permanent one. Fate had shoved a mirror in my face.

In training the boy, I grew close to him. He reminded me of youth and innocence…and of the Fourth...two things that had been far in my past and slightly understated in my current situation, if not altogether forgotten. And with him, he brought a man who reminded me of my original purpose for leaving Konoha. Not that it too had been forgotten, but I had taken on many…side quests in my time away.

Watching this boy strive his hardest struck something within me and made it burn. It brought back memories of struggling to keep up with Tsunade and Orochimaru in my youth. Thinking about it all made me miss my home a little bit. And it made me miss those two even more.

Now that I think of it, if not for him, I probably wouldn't have come back to Konoha at all…even if I had discovered Orochimaru's plans on my own. But his face brought back countless warm memories, and made me want to defend my home.

The truth is, I see myself in him. He's the class clown like I was…slow to understand new things and heavily reliant on the few skills he knows well. His strengths were once my own…power and stamina…immense chakra. I train him as Sarutobi trained me once…in the hopes of creating a tank warrior that overwhelms his enemies with his heart and skill. But that's the least of our similarities.

It's not the physical traits that make me feel like I'm looking in a mirror, however. It's the way his heart beats. The boy had a rough past, but once he found friends, he fell in love with them. He'd die for any one of his friends, especially Sasuke.

Sasuke…

Their relationship unnerves me. Even when I first met Uchiha Itachi's little brother I was wary of what I saw in his eyes. It felt far too similar to things I'd seen 35 years ago in the eyes of a far paler person. When I saw the curse seal on the boy's neck, I realized Orochimaru felt the same way about the boy.

Damned if history wasn't repeating itself.

Now, I'm sitting on Naruto's bed in the hospital, staring into eyes that reflect my own pain. The ending's been the same for both of us. We refused to let go of our rebellious friends, and we paid for it. True, Naruto had the advantage of a beast within him that healed his wounds and fed him power, but he was also fighting the battle 15 years earlier in his life than I had. The result was the same.

I feel his pain as if it were my own, because it is. Everything on his face reflects pain I've been holding within for decades. It's like watching yourself on tape. At first, you can't believe you felt this way…a bit later, you're on the verge of crying yourself.

I bite my lip and try to help him cope, but as I do, the tale stops being my own.

I realize I'm not reliving my story, because Naruto is more stubborn than I ever was. Unlike me, he refuses to stop going after Sasuke. Can't he see what that's going to do to him?

Yes, he can…but he doesn't care about that. He wants his friend to be safe. It's stupid. Brave, but stupid. Then again, considering how things worked out for me, who am I to call his idea into question? If he stops Sasuke from becoming half the tyrant Orochimaru is, wouldn't that be worth the effort?

I just know I'm watching my reflection do something I didn't do…and now I find myself wanting to mimic _it. _

Tsunade's warned me a million times not to let my…less appreciated techniques and traits to rub off on Naruto. Someone should have warned _**me**_…_he's_ the one who's contagious.

* * *

**Reflections  
**Ever looked at someone else's life and only seen your own?  
When the one who's called a hermit met the boy who lived alone…  
He saw himself in every way, and couldn't turn his face…  
From the glass before his eyes that made him feel such great disgrace. 

The pain in his reflection's eyes wasn't stronger than his own…  
His hidden fears and deep, sad sighs…were stronger than he'd known.  
He almost didn't recognize the face behind the glass…  
The one that swore to not ignore the fate it felt so crass…

The one that fought like he'd forgot his place was at dead last…  
The one that swore he'd save his friend and whoop Orochi's ass…

Truth was this mirror wasn't true, this face was not his own.  
It might have looked quite similar, but truth lied in the bone.  
When he had suffered this great pain, he'd folded up and died.  
The glass showed a man whose heart still beat…who hadn't let fate go by.

How was this glass so strong today? How did it hold its form?  
Such strength in youth, no matter where, was surely not the norm…  
But this glass was built for taking pain, and cutting all clenched fists…  
And luring people to its gaze with what they won't resist…  
When cold hearts looked for their reflection, they'd see what they had missed.

The strength of the boy in the mirror he saw was far more than he'd guessed…  
And the path Jiraiya swore that he'd ignore…was before his feet afresh.  
This time, he swore, he'd do his best. His reflection had had its say.  
When the mirror sends forth a challenge…how can anyone walk away?


End file.
